Kidnapped!
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: Summary: The Shadow Lord has come to claim his prize, his Seer. With Ethan in his control he can control the world. No, he will control the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolog

The Dark figure walked down the road shadows following him.

They seemed to be looking for something...or someone.

Suddenly one of the shadows came out from the wall forming a man. "Master we think we found him" the man said. The figure in black grabbed his thought and hissed**"You think, you think, I don't want to waste my time an less your sure."** The man struggled in his grasp "M-master we-we are sure" the man whizzed.

The Dark figure drop the man who gasped for air. **"You better be"** he threatened with a glare before merging with shadows the little man following.

J J J

Ethan was at his house getting ready for school when it happen.

He was walking to school and he saw one of the shadow's move. He looked at and ran the rest of the way.

He was early for school. So he met up with Benny at his locker.

"Hey Benny " he said

"What's up Ethan" Benny replied.

"WHAT'S UP!?" Rory said from behind them making the jump.

"Rory we told you not to do that!" Ethan said holding his chest.

"Rory you do that one more time and your going to wish that there was no such things as wood" Benny threatened.

"Whatever, I just came to say that Sarah and Erica are being attacked by some weird people in black robes

"Rory why didn't you tell us?!" Benny cried, Rory looked at him weirdly "I just did." Ethan pulled Benny away, before he could kill Rory, "Come on we need to help the girls." Rory then grabbed is and ran towards the fight.

As soon as they left, the Shadow Figure from before appeared **"Perfect."** He whispered **"Time to collect my prize."** Then the shadows ate him up and he disappeared, leaving no trace of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Darkness

As soon as they got there they saw Sarah and Erica fighting for there life.

Benny got right in to the fight firing a fireball at one of the shadows. It hit it's mark and the figure dissolved for a second before forming a new figure which instantly attack Benny two others joining in the fight.

Before Ethan could help his friends he was approached by a figure in all black who seemed to reek of evil.

Ethan back up against the wall. Before he could react the figure waved his hand and then everything went black

J J J

The Dark figure smiled as the small boy collapsed in his arms.

He open a portal that was blood red and stepped in side not before he heard the girl, Sarah, cry "Ethan, No!" Then he disappeared his prize in hand.

This boy was his ticket to ruling the world. It was his Seer and his alone.

He gently stroked his prize's hair. He then placed him in his new room. He knew his prize try to defy him, but he knew it would happen for ever. Soon his prize would submit to him and then he would not only rule this blasted rock but be able to do anything he wanted and know the consequence before hand.

He laughed, it was prefect!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh No!

"Ethan!" Sarah cried as he and the figure disappeared. She was still fighting the shadow figures and just as suddenly as they appeared they disappeared.

"Hey where's Ethan" Benny asked as he walked up to her. "You didn't see him get taken by that dark figure" she cried. "What-what no, we should call grandma she always knows what to do."

_At Grandmas house_

"So let me get this straight Ethan's been kidnapped and you came running to me to fix it correct"

"Yes! Ethan 's in trouble!" Benny said

. Grandma nodded and said "I can't help you save Ethan but I can tell, you about the figure that took him."

"As long as it help, saves Ethan"

"OK so a few thousands years ago…

_J __J __J_

_There was a vampire, and a powerful one at that in 1496. Back then the Vampire Council was crueler then they are now. If there was a being stronger then them they took it out immediately. This threat was different 'it' was a little boy around the age of 6 he was so young and so powerful and all alone. At first he was just a spell caster like twinkle toes but then he was turned. The magic was upped in power and he being only 6 did what the woman who turned him, Rebecca, said. He killed about 20 people a day. He did not know any better but it was still not a good excuse. When the Vampire Council decided to kill him he escaped and ran to Rebecca but sense he ran away, she thought him weak. In his rage he took out most of the Vampire Council and Rebecca. He then gained the ruler ship over the creatures called The Shadows and is practically one of the them. He either goes by The Master of the Shadows or The Shadow Lord. Either way he's bad news. Oh, one more thing he some how is able to appear older then when he was turned. I believe that it's because when he merged with the shadows he became there master but also there slave..._

_J __J __J_

"How's this going to help Ethan?" Benny said. Grandma sighed and said, "The Shadow Lord is the one who kidnapped Ethan and is very evil" Benny nodded "I got that part, but why did he take Ethan?" Grandma seemed to be thinking about it and answered finally "I have a theory but you better hope I'm wrong."

"See, I believe that The Shadow Lord wants Ethan because years ago he tried to take over the world, he almost won two. In till Ethan's Great great great great great great great great Grandfather, who was also a seer foretold his demise. When The Shadow Lord was defeated he swore revenge against the Morgan Family. I believe that he wants to control Ethan. Because if you control a seer, well the world is putty in your hands. You better save him or the whole world is going face a fate worse then death."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Waking up

When Ethan came to he knew something was wrong. He looked up and screamed. Standing right there was a man in a dark robe. With some effort he calmed down. The figure reached out a hand and Ethan tried to back up but was already up against the wall. The figure ran a hand though his hair and he was pulled into a vision.

:) :) :)

**_*The world was in chaos supernatural beings running amuck. On a throne of bones was this dark creature. Behind him were some prisoners that Ethan identified as his friends. Then the dark figure left and entered another room were a boy around Ethan's age sat looking off in to space. The figure smiled and cleared his thought. The boy turned around "Yes master" he said standing up and coming in to the light. Ethan gasped. The boy was Ethan but his eyes were not there normal color but a soulless black.*_**

:) :) :)

Ethan snapped back to reality and starred at the figure in fear. "Who-What are you?" Ethan stuttered, the figure only smirked and disappeared.

**A/N: I HAVE NOT POSTED A NEW STORY! I HAVE SIMPLY FIXED THIS ONE!**


End file.
